A New Love
by SesshomarusPrincess89
Summary: Kikyo asks Sesshomaru to kill Kagome but when he refuses she places a curse on him. But after the curse what happens? Inuyasha chooses, Sesshomaru confesses something as well as Kagome. Guess who is getting married finally? KagSess, InuKik, SanMir
1. The Offer

**Chapter 1: The Offer**

**A quiet afternoon, with just the sound of the trees blowing in the wind, birds singing their happiness to be alive and free without any problems or griefs to come their way. Sesshomaru was on his way to Inuyasha to steal the tetsusaiga. When he stopped at the scent of mud, mud that belonged to Inuyasha's past lover.**

**"What do you want wench...hm, I'm surprised that you would even come to me for anything."**

**"Lord Sesshomaru I have a proposition for you. I will personally give you Tetsusaiga if you kill my reincarnation Kagome, and surely you could, seeing as though you are on your way over their."**

**"As tempting as that sounds to finally attain Tetsusaiga, I decline your offer I don't need your help, I can do this on my own and I don't need some dead bitch to help me. Besides I don't kill those of whom I respect." 'Or love...my Kagome,' He thought.**

**"Oh and who do you respect? Certainly you don't respect that reincarnation of mine!"**

**"Of course I respect her, as well as the monk and the demon slayer."**

**"But you can have the Tet-"**

**"I said no. Now leave me before I decide to remove you from the Earth a second time." He growled in rage about the thought of anyone wanting Kagome dead.**

**"Fine have it your way but I will place a curse on you for not assisting me and at the same time I will have my reincarnation killed. If you don't do it willingly then you'll do it under a curse. Or course the curse will be removed once it is too late for you to realize what happened." Kikyo stated coldly and with that she left.**

**Sesshomaru shrugged it off as a bluff and continued on his journey towards his brother. Finally he got to the clearing and found that Inuyasha had already unsheathed the Tetsuseiga.**

**"Hello little brother, prepared for a fight I see." He stated coldly at Inuyasha.**

**"Sesshomaru!!!! What do you want...oh wait let me guess the Tetsusiega."**

**"How did you know?" he replied with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. Suddenly Sesshomaru turned to look at Kagome and Inuyasha followed his line of vision.**

**Kagome was just walking back to camp with Sango, talking with her about nothing in particular, Shippo was on her shoulder just listening to his mother's conversation with Sango, whom he considered his aunt as she was like a sister to Kagome. And all the while Miroku was walking behind them with a dazed expression on his face and a bump on his head obviously caused by Sango since he tried to watch them bathe. Suddenly they all froze at the sight of Sesshomaru and Sango and Miroku got into a battle stance ready to attack him if he did.**

**The whole time Sesshomaru just stared at Kagome, that is until Inuyasha ran in front of her and shielded her from his sight.**

**"Your fight is with me not them!" He shouted giving Sesshomaru a death glare.**

**Sesshomaru snapped out of his trance and started to attack Inuyasha. Everyone else just moved out of the way so they wouldn't get hurt. He used his poison whip and hit Inuyasha to the ground.**

**Inuyasha got up quickly and got ready to strike Sesshomaru with his wind scar only to have the sword whipped from his hand. Right when Sesshomaru was going to use tokijin and kill Inuyasha, Kagome shot her sacred arrow to form a barrier between the two brothers and saved him.**


	2. The Curse

**Chapter2: The Curse**

**Suddenly the curse kicked in and he went straight at Kagome using Tokijin and with a blast of light Kagome was hit by its power and fell to the ground. Everyone knew she was dead and Sango and Shippo started crying and Miroku was trying to comfort them. Inuyasha rushed over to her side and kneeled beside her.**

**Suddenly Kikyo appeared and walked over to Sesshomaru gaining the attention of everyone as to why she would go and be with Sesshomaru.**

**"Hm. Good job Lord Sesshomaru. Now the curse is removed." After she removed the curse he realized what he did. That"s when he lifted Kikyo off of the ground by her throat.**

**"YOU FUCKIN BITCH! You made me do this just so Inuyasha would leave and go to hell with you! I would kill you but why waste my time when your already dead!" He hissed.**

**He dropped her and went near Inuyasha and told him to move. He just ignored Sesshomaru, that is until he found himself 5 feet away and eating dirt. Ignoring everyone he took out Tenseiga and slashed across Kagome's body, then he put the sword back in its sheath and kneeled beside her awaiting her to come back to consciousness.**

**A/N: Sorry guys short chapter but at least its something.**


	3. The Confession and Inuyasha's Choice

**Chapter 3: The confession and inuyasha's choice**

**Two minutes later Kagome awoke to find Sesshomaru looking at her. She jumped up and scooted away, heading towards Inuyasha, but before she could he stopped her.**

**I'm sorry...I never meant to kill you. That dead wench put a curse on me. Kagome, this is possibly the hardest thing for me to say, but I...lo...love...I love you and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. I could have killed you in many of my previous battles with Inuyasha but I never did. Do you believe me?" Sesshomaru asked in the most light and soothing voice that Kagome, or anyone else for that matter, has ever heard.**

**Everyone was shocked and left speechless at his confession. After all he was the Demon Lord of the Western Lands, a cold hearted killer, and hearing that he would fall in love with someone was a shock. Especially with Kagome, not that there was anything wrong with her she was very beautiful but she was a human and he said he hated humans. The first one to snap out of their shock and speak was of course, as always, was Inuyasha.**

**"You don't give a damn about anyone but yourself, so how could you fall in love and with Kagome no less. And if you only-"**

**"I wasn't talking to you half breed, so shove it!!!" Sesshomaru replied in an annoyed tone.**

**"Um...Sesshomaru I'm flattered that you feel that way but I...um...don't love you," Kagome responded mumbling the last part a little scared that he might kill her for rejecting him, but knowing that he still caught what she said.**

**"I understand but I will wait till the end of time if I must for you to return my feelings," He simply replied.**

**"By the time you get over her it-" but he was cut off when Kikyo decided to remind them of her presence.**

**"Inuyasha, do you love HER more than me?"**

**"..." **

**"Well!"**

**"..." "You will eventually need to choose so do it now."**

**"Well...I love both of you...can't I just have both of you," He said twiddling his thumbs while a light blush claimed his cheeks.**

**"No Inuyasha I'm dead she is alive, you have to choose. Either go with me to hell or stay and live with her."**

**"Kagome, I'm sorry but I love Kikyo more and I choose her. I'm sorry. But I will still protect you at least that promise I can keep to you. Kikyo, you can join our group and once Naraku in dead then I'll go with you to hell."**

**"What!! You CHOOSE A FUCKIN CLAY BITCH OVER ME!!! SIT!!!!" Kagome screamed enraged.**

**"Inuyasha how could you hurt Kagome like that. YOU JERK!!! She loves you!" Sango yelled.**

**"Sango, don't bother because actually I used to love him but I knew he would eventually choose that stick in the mud over me." Kagome said calmly.**

**Sess: "In that case if its alright with you I wish to join your group as well. I don't want my love to have that CLAY BITCH for company when she can hurt you or your friends."**

**Kag: "Yeah you can come with us."**

**"I agree," Sango said with a wink.**

**"WHAT!!! How can you...he can kill us when we're asleep!!!" Inuyasha said in disbelief at what he just heard.**

**Kag: "You mean like Kikyo can kill ME when I'm ASLEEP!?"**

**Inu: "Exactly, I mean no, I mean she wouldn't."**

**This got to Kagome and she was getting ready to blow, "****HELLO!! YOU FUCKING DUMBASS he said he loves me so Why the Fuck would he try to kill the people that I care about!!!"**

**"Yo...you care about me?"**

**"Yes, unfortunately."**

**"Oh well I...I, wait a minute what do you mean unfortunately."**

**"Oh shut up and sit." Kagome said annoyed.**

**Inuyasha fell meeting his old friend the ground and cursing in the dirt. Of course this didn't go unnoticed or in this case unheard by Sesshomaru. So he decided to put Inuyasha in his place.**

**"Listen you fucking asshole don't you dare talk to Kagome like that. You can call that pile of mud that belongs to you that but not my Kagome."**

**Then he turned to everyone else and said, "I will be going to get Rin and Jaken I will return in a while." Then he left.**

**A/N: Please Rate and Review.**


	4. The Attack

**Chapter 4: The attack**

**San: "Kagome?"**

**Kag: "Hm?"**

**San: "Are you okay?"**

**Kag: "Yeah I"ll be fine."**

**Mir: "It seems as though Lord Sesshomaru has developed real feelings for you."**

**San: "Yeah and I think its actually sweet, but it is stran-"**

**Kag: "Aaaahhhhhhh!!!"**

**Kagome screamed as an arrow glowing with blue light hit Kagome in her arm and she fell. Sango was about to rush over to her friend when a gust of wind stopped her. Sesshomaru was right beside Kagome in a flash, kneeling beside her. Seeing an arrow in her arm he turned to Kikyo just as she fired another arrow. He moved to block Kagome and caught the arrow between his index and middle finger and melted it with his poison.**

**(a/n: just like in the episode where Naraku gave Sess the human arm. Remember?)**

**He then used his poison whip and tried to hit Kikyo for trying to kill Kagome but Inuyasha got in the way and took the hit for her.**

**Inu: "What the hell do you think your doing trying to kill my woman!"**

**Sess: "Unless you have forgotten she is already dead. And besides what the HELL does YOUR BITCH think she is doing trying to kill my Kagome!!"**

**Inu: "You bastard she never said that she belongs to you. She's not your possession."**

**"Actually..." Kagome began, as Sesshomaru healed her arm completely with Tenseiga, just to irritate Inuyasha a little more,****"he has my permission to say whatever he wants about me."**

**Inu: "He doesn't love you Kagome, he's lying to you so that you can steal Tetsusaiga for him and then he'll kill us."**

**For a split second Sesshomaru's eyes were red and the stripes on his face became a little jagged because of Inuyasha's accusation, but then quickly averted back to normal as he replied calmly.**

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy, but I wrote these in a book first, so it seem like it was more than this, but I'll put a few more chapters up. Also thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far I really appreciate it, and the chapters will get longer as I put more of them up. Thanks for reading and please, please review. **


	5. Proving It's True

**Chapter 5: Proving it's true**

**Sess: "I don't wish to harm anyone and forget about Tetsusaiga as long as Kagome is here I don't care for your sword, besides you need it I do not. I have Tokijin."**

**Inu: "If you love her then-"**

**"Then I will prove it," he cut Inuyasha off.**

**He got up and brought Kagome with him, who at this time was looking at him in confusion. When their faces were inches apart he tilted her head up and gently pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.**

**As Kagome finally got over her shock she began to kiss him back. His hand left her chin and moved down to her waist pulling her closer to him. He licked her lower lip asking for entrance to her mouth. She gladly complied and his tongue began exploring her mouth memorizing every detail.**

**Kagome leaned into his embrace and brought one hand up to his well built chest, feeling every muscle under his clothes as she did so. Then she brought her other hand to caress his cheek as they kissed.**

**Everyone looked on, shocked at the sight before them, except for Shippo since Miroku was covering his eyes. Sango thought the scene was romantic and Miroku suddenly got a mischievous grin on his face. While Inuyasha was as pissed as hell.**

**Kagome, while still very much into the kiss, realized that Sesshomaru still didn't have his left arm and so she restored it for him. Finally when she was done she moved her hands to continue caressing his cheek and put the other to get entangled in his smooth long hair. When Sesshomaru realized that she gave him his arm back he used it to caress her cheek while still pulling her closer.**

**That's when Inuyasha exploded and punched Sesshomaru in the jaw, just after Kagome and Sesshomaru finished their kiss.**

**"Who the HELL do you think you are, kissing Kagome like that. She doesn't love you and you don't love her, that kiss was fake."**

**"Inuyasha..." Kagome called innocently.**

**"..."**

**"Sit," she said as if she wasn't angry.**

**Kag: "Now listen up, because I won't tell you again, I"ll just say your least favorite word and it will get you in a crater so deep that you'll be stuck for a month. Don"t you ever DARE hit Sesshomaru like that EVER again."**

**Then she turned to Sesshomaru, "I'm sorry Sesshomaru you know that Inuyasha is an idiot." And then she turned back to Inuyasha.**


	6. Another Confession

**Last time: Kag: "Now listen up, because I won't tell you again I'll just say your least favorite word and it will get you in a crater so deep that you'll be stuck for a month. Don't you ever DARE hit Sesshomaru like that EVER again."**

**Then she turned to Sesshomaru, "I'm sorry Sesshomaru you know that Inuyasha is an idiot." And then she turned back to Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 7: Another Confession **

**Kag: "That kiss was real, he does love me and I need to confess."**

**Saying the last part they all sat down knowing it was all of them that she was speaking to.**

**"Okay lately I have been dreaming about Sesshomaru and before you even say anything Sess, let me finish," pausing to make sure no one said anything she continued again.**

**"I...I tried to deny it, deny that I love him but its no use that kiss made me realize that it's true. I love him. You heard me, I love you too Sesshomaru."**

**Sess: "I knew you loved me Kagome or rather that you do love me."**

**Of course as always Inuyasha broke in.**

**Inu: "How the FUCK can you LOVE that FUCKING ASSHOLE."**

**Kag: "The same way I LOVE YOU, you DUMBASS that is, until you chose that DEAD BITCH, Kikyo."**

**"I AM not a BITCH! YOU SLUT," Kikyo said making her presence once again known.**

**Sess: "Who the fuck was talking to YOU, and don't you dare call Kagome a SLUT because you're the SLUT and if you ever call her that I'll-" but he was cut off by Sango, who decided to end the fight right then and there.**

**"Okay look its been a long day for everyone and I'm tired so can we just leave it alone. At least for now, after all we still have to kill Naraku."**

**"Sango's right we need to focus on killing Naraku, then when we are done you guys can argue all you want," Miroku added in to back Sango up.**

**They all agreed and sat down. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome, with his newly restored left hand, to sit in his lap. She decided to make herself more 'comfortable' as she mentally lied to herself making the word comfortable mean fun, and sat right between his legs. Shippo decided to leave his new dad, Sesshomaru, with his mother, Kagome, but hugged her then went to sleep in her sleeping bag. But just before he settled in he went back to his surrogate mother and surrogate father.**


	7. Shippo's Dad and Sango's Engaged?

**Chapter 7: Shippo's Dad and Sango's engaged?**

**"What's wrong Shippo?" Kagome asked confused as to why Shippo suddenly came back.**

**"Nothing, but I almost forgot, goodnight dad," he said and hugged Sesshomaru who was shocked but hugged him back anyway. Kagome sat there smiling, she was happy that Shippo called Sesshomaru dad and that Sesshomaru had accepted Shippo as his own pup.**

**Ship: "Okay goodnight mom I should really get some sleep, oh and have fun you guys."**

**Sess: "What did he just do?"**

**Kag: "Oh well, um...he called me mom and he said for us to have fun."**

**Sess: "That"s not what I mean...did he call me his dad?"**

**Kag: "Yes and I'm so glad that he did, he accepted you."**

**She then wiggled, and backed in between his legs earning a groan from him. She rested her head on his chest and his arms encircled her as he rest his chin on her head. Meanwhile Sango and Miroku watched the whole scene. Inuyasha on the other hand was staring angrily and cursing that Kagome would choose his brother instead of him.**

**"Sango, I think Inuyasha's upset?" Miroku spoke while lying right next to the demon slayer.**

**San: "You may be right but he deserves what he got and for once I'm surprised at myself because I think Sesshomaru and Kagome deserve each other."**

**Mir: "Sango you are right, you've never thought like that before." After that being said a long silenced passed between them making them uncomfortable. Miroku decided to break the silence.**

**Mir: "Sango?"**

**San: "Hm?"**

**Mir: "How do you f-feel about me? Honestly?"**

**San: "I think you're a perverted monk...and..."**

**Mir: "And.."**

**"And your really cute and I love you but you always grope other women and ask them to have your children and you ignore me in the processandIloveyou," Sango said the last part really fast and quiet hoping that he didn't catch what she said but he did.**

**Mir: "I'm sorry Sango I didn't know that you felt the same way about me but I love you too."**

**By now their faces were mere centimeters apart. Then suddenly Sango felt Miroku's soft lips pressed against hers, and they were locked in a passionate kiss. Sango thought she was dreaming because she thought that he loved her. Now she was experiencing his warm lips pressed against hers. She thought she was in heaven. After a while they kiss broke the kiss leaving both of them breathless. Miroku was the first to speak.**

**"Sango, will you do me the honor of being my wife, will you marry me?"**

**Sango was speechless as well as breathless. Finally she found back her voice.**

**"Of course, Miroku, I love you, of course I'll marry you."**

**"I'm glad that you accept, now my dear Sango we need to rest as everyone else." With that said they joined everyone else in the land of dreams.**


	8. Conflict with Koga & Kagome's Promise

**Chapter 8: The Conflict with Koga and Kagome's Promise**

**The next couple of days were uneventful. Not one rumor of a jewel shard, much less not even getting lucky to come across a demon just like that with a jewel shard. Then during the next week Koga came to see, isn't it obvious, 'his woman' but got a big surprise and Inuyasha just couldn't wait to see what would happen.**

**"I sense two jewel shards...and their approaching fast," Kagome said.**

**"Is that a tornado, Miroku?" Sango asked, everyone was still clueless about them being engaged but Sango planned to tell Kagome the moment the two would be alone tomorrow.**

**"Hey Koga its so good to see you again good buddy," Inuyasha said happily. Everyone who knew the relationship between him and Koga looked at him like he was crazy but waited for what Koga had to say.**

**"So muttface, does that mean you've finally decided to leave me and my Kagome alone to live happily together?!" Koga responded thinking that he gave up because of the buddy remark.**

**But after Sesshomaru heard Koga say 'my Kagome', a deep but low growl could be heard coming from him. But Koga disregarded it while Inuyasha spoke.**

**"No but I thought we should be friends now ya mangie wolf," 'mangie wolf' wasn't as harsh as it normally would have been.**

**"Whatever. So Kagome how have you been lately beautiful," Koga said.**

**"Grrr, listen here wolf, she's not your woman nor will she ever be, and don't touch her so let go of her waist," Sesshomaru said in the calmest voice he could muster. Although his voice sounded calm his eyes were red, the stripes on his cheeks were now jagged, and his claws began dripping poison. Everyone around them took three large steps backwards except Inuyasha, Koga, and Kagome.**

**"What the hell is his problem," Koga asked.**

**"Koga you better listen to him," Inuyasha warned.**

**Koga: "What for when he's telling me to move away from my woman."**

**Sess: "She is not your woman, I love Kagome and she is mine, sorry my love I don't mean to make you sound like a possession."**

**Kags: "Its okay...um...Koga can you let go of me now...thank you."**

**Koga: "Listen Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome is mine and I love her."**

**Sess: "No you don't. I love her thats why Kagome isn't with Inuyasha and that's why he gave up because she is with me."**

**Koga, shocked by his words, didn't know what to say or do. All he could do was turn to Inuyasha with questioning eyes and then to Kagome, both who just nodded. Koga was stunned and heart broken. The silence lasted a while and then Sesshomaru broke the silence.**

**Sess: "I am going to the hot springs I need to cool down."**

**Kags: "Well Sessho wait for me I want to talk to you."**

**"You won't take a dip with me?" Sesshomaru said smirking in a perverted way that obviously made Kagome blush a deep crimson.**

**"Uuh...no...I-uh...I'm going to take a dip with Sango, she said she wants to talk to me about something." Kagome said, Sesshomaru looked disappointed but accepted her answer.**

**So the two left for the hot springs. Sango sent Kilala to keep her company, while she spoke to Sesshomaru and she said that she would watch Shippo for her until she got back.**

**At the Springs **

**"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.**

**"Hmm?" she asked helping him take off his armor and his clothes.**

**"I think...we should get married soon. Before...before we kill Naraku."**

**"Why? I mean I do want to marry you but why so soon, Sess?"**

**"Kagome I love you more than life itself. You, my angel have changed me and now I only wish to be with you and I don't want to risk losing the one thing that I love. If we mate and get married then you and I will be connected so we will know how each other feels and when one of us is in danger."**

**Kagome was truly touched by his words and she knew that their love was pure and real. Plus she had to agree, if she was somehow in danger, he could save her. What else could she do except to accept his offer.**

**Sesshomaru waited patiently for her answer knowing that she needed to have the chance to think about what he just said and knowing that he didn't want to lose her.**

**"Of course, when will we have the wedding?" Kagome replied happily.**

**When she said that Sesshomaru pulled her into a hug holding her tightly against his naked body. When Kagome hugged him in return she remembered that he wasn't wearing anything. She gently pulled apart and 'accidentally' looked down. But when what she saw was his southern region she blushed. Sesshomaru saw this and an evil grin crossed his usually expressionless face. He decided he would offer her another chance to join him.**

**"My love are you sure that you don't want to come in with me?" he asked innocently. Kagome took a good look at his face and she was about to accept when she noticed the lecherous gleam in his eyes.**

**"N-no its okay...um...I have to talk to Sango remember." 'That was close, good thing Sango asked me to join her,' Kagome thought.**

**"Meow," Kilala reminded them of her being present.**

**"Oh yeah...um thanks Kilala...see even Kilala is reminding us of my promise to Sango," Kagome stated a bit nervously.**

**"Okay but tomorrow your promising me you'll be taking a bath with me?" he asked her.**

**"Um...okay..." she stated slowly, unsure of what she just got herself into.**

**"Good, now I can almost imagine the fun we'll have..." he trailed off which got Kagome regretting her new promise to bath with him tomorrow.**


	9. The Engagement

**Chapter 9: The Engangement**

**When Sesshomaru and Kagome returned, Sango stood up and once again Kagome left to go to the hot springs.**

**Sango thought it best to tell her while they were relaxing in the springs instead of before. The girls removed their clothes and sat down it the springs bracing against the rocks around it. Finally after some silence Sango spoke.**

**San: "Kagome, are you happy with Sesshomaru?"**

**Kag: "Yes, why?"**

**San: "Nothing. I just wanted to know because I think your better off with him instead of Inuyasha."**

**Kag: "Thanks Sango. So you wanted to speak to me about something."**

**San: "Yeah, Kagome...Miroku asked me to marry him."**

**Kag: "And what did you say?"**

**San: "I accepted, so were engaged."**

**Kagome squealed and hugged her best friend. She was so happy that finally Sango and Miroku would be together.**

**Kag: "Its about time!"**

**San: "What do you mean it's about time?!"**

**Kag: "Well its obvious that you and Miroku love each other. After all you were really angry when Koharu came along and said that she wanted to have his children. And he was really depressed when lord Kuranosuke wanted to marry you. Besides you two are almost always together.**

**San: "Like you and Inuyasha were."**

**Kag: "Hey that was out of habit of us walking in pairs."**

**San: "Well anyway we should head back to camp."**

**With that said both girls got out of the spring, dried off, got dressed and headed back to camp.**


	10. Koga's Leaving and Kikyo's Plot

**Chapter 10: Koga's Leaving and Kikyo's Plot**

**When the girls got back to camp it was dark. And everyone was getting ready to go to sleep. Koga (A/N: sorry I forgot about him) stood up and announced that he was leaving and he requested to speak to Inuyasha.**

**So Inuyasha stood up and walked with Koga in silence for a little while. Then Koga broke the silence first.**

**"You know, we've never really gotten along before, and I wanna say I'm sorry, you're not bad. It's just that we were fighting over Kagome and well I want us to get along."**

**"Well, you're right. You're not bad either and I just really loved Kagome is all."**

**"Great so we're friends now?"**

**"Yea."**

**"Okay well I wanna go and get Ayame, besides as long as Kagome is happy then I'll move on with her. But before I go I should tell you."**

**"Tell me what?"**

**"You need to move on. Kikyo doesn't care about you anymore."**

**"What do you mean? Of course she-"**

**"No I heard her talking to Naraku 2 days ago. She was planning on killing you and Kagome and everyone else. Lucky for me Naraku was weak, because of him being a half demon. So he didn't smell me. But I was following his scent, that's how I heard them."**

**"Hmm. Well thanks I guess, but I can't kill her. I'll just have to have Kagome send her back to hell, hopefully without-"**

**"Trust me you won't be going with her. Just promise me you'll protect Kagome? I mean I'll be back tomorrow night with Ayame but-"**

**"Yea I will. Don't worry. Just make sure you hurry back."**

**"Alright. Later Inuyasha."**

**And with that, Koga was off to find Ayame. Inuyasha watched him leave then he went in the opposite direction. When he arrived back at camp he went in a tree, taking Kikyo with him so that she wouldn't get suspicious. And everyone was asleep. Inuyasha had his eyes closed when he heard Kikyo say something. He would have asked her what she said but she spoke clearly after that.**

**Kik: "You're such a stupid fool, Inuyasha. Do you really think that I love you? Oh well after tomorrow Naraku will attack your friends and you"ll have already been dead and in hell with me, where you belong."**

**As she said that, she thought that Inuyasha was asleep and went to sleep as well. Inuyasha couldn't believe what he heard, she was using him and he fell for it. That night Inuyasha went to sleep with a broken heart.**

**Meanwhile Koga reached at the northern den and asked the elders to speak with Ayame. The elders allowed him to speak with her after he explained that he wanted to make Ayame his mate.**

**Now we find Koga and Ayame walking under the stars through the forest as they headed to a clearing talking about different things.**

**"Ayame, I want you to be my mate," Koga said out of the blue.**

**"But Koga, what about Kagome?"**

**"Well I love her, but I've always held a place for you in my heart as well and she's found someone already."**

**"So she's with Inuyasha and that's why you want me, because you can't have her," Ayame said, with a hint of beginning anger.**

**"No. She's with Lord Sesshomaru. And you have every right to believe otherwise, but I never wanted to admit it, but I do love you. And you both are strong, funny, smart, beautiful, and many other things but in your own ways. And I like no I love your ways even more, because I love you even more."**

**"Oh Koga, I didn't know you felt that way...I love you too."**

**And with that the two wolf demons kissed under the stars and headed back to the den. On the way back Koga told Ayame that they would have to go find Inuyasha and the others because the battle with Naraku was to take place soon. Ayame understood and said she would be by his side throughout the fight. So in the early morning they would leave and be meeting everyone else.**

**The next morning at dawn they left to find their friends.**

**Back at camp with the Gang**

**The gang was awake and Kagome was preparing breakfast. Sango and Miroku went for a walk to get some alone time and Sesshomaru wanted to have rabbit for breakfast, so he went to hunt.**

**Inuyasha wanted to talk to Kagome about Kikyo and he got the chance when Kikyo said she had to check up on the villagers she was taking care of. So he walked over to Kagome and began, "Kagome may I speak with you?"**

**Kags: "Sure."**

**Inu: "Look Kagome, I know that I hurt you but I'm sorry, I love you and your with Sesshomaru now. And as long as your happy...then I'm happy. Can you forgive me for everything that I've done to you?"**

**Kags: "Oh Inuyasha, of course I can. I know your hurting but I still love you, but only as a brother...are you ok with-"**

**Inu: "Yea just as long as you forgive me, then I'm happy."**

**"Good then step away from my mate half breed," came Sesshomaru's cold voice as he just arrived back with his choice for breakfast.**

**"Sesshomaru!" Kagome gave him a warning look and he backed down.**

**Inu: "Thanks Kagome. I guess you figured there was more..."**

**Kags: "Yea so what's wrong?"**

**Inu: ⌠Its Kikyo she▓s planning to kill me and last night I heard her talking in her sleep saying that tomorrow Naraku would come here to have the final battle. She lied to me and┘┘..you have to kill her. She▓s going to kill me today, you have to kill her.■**

**Kags: ⌠Are you sure you want me to do that?■**


	11. An Interesting Day

**Chapter 11: An Interesting Day**

**Last Time:**

**Inu: "Its Kikyo she's planning to kill me and last night I heard her talking in her sleep saying that tomorrow Naraku would come here to have the final battle. She lied to me and...you have to kill her. She's going to kill me today, you have to kill her."**

**Kags: "Are you sure you want me to do that?"**

**Now:**

**Inu: "Yeah. I couldn't bring myself to do it so could you..."**

**Kags: "Sure. But when?"**

**Sess: "Inuyasha said she'll try to kill him, just be there then and kill her before she even gets a chance."**

**Inu: "I didn't know you cared."**

**Sess: "You gave up the woman you loved to me, I only hope you find someone else. You deserve to be with someone."**

**"Whenever you changed I don't know, but I'm happy you two are getting along now," Kagome said and she gave Sesshomaru a kiss on the lips and Inuyasha a hug and a kiss on the cheek. The two brothers looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Soon after Kagome got back to cooking adding in the meat for Sesshomaru and the brothers were actually having a friendly conversation. Ten minutes later Sango and Miroku came walking in on this, while holding hands and Shippo woke up to their chatting.**

**"Nice to see the two of you getting along," Miroku said sitting down and bracing against a tree.**

**"Yea, when was the end of the world and how come I missed it?" asked a confused Shippo.**

**Everyone started laughing at that comment. Finally breakfast was ready and Kagome distributed the food out to everyone, with help from Sango.**

**Meanwhile Somewhere in the Forest**

**Kikyo sat resting against a tree, waiting for Naraku (A/N: She lied to Inuyasha, that shouldn't be surprising. Sorry to those Kikyo lovers but here, she's evil). Her soul stealers were floating around, keeping her company as usual. Suddenly Naraku appeared wearing his usual disguise of a baboon pelt, with the hood of it down, allowing Kikyo to see his masculine features. **

**Nar: "So you managed to come."**

**Kik: "Well, of course, lets not forget Inuyasha is a fool."**

**Nar: "Of course. So when are you taking him to hell."**

**Kik: "Well I know your attacking them tomorrow, I decided I would get him out of the way today."**

**Nar: "Anything you say my love. But since you're leaving then I can have Kagome, right?"**

**Kik: "Whatever. Why do you and Inuyasha love her, she's a damned bitch."**

**Nar: "You may think so. But she is a very powerful priestess and a child with our blood would be very strong."**

**Kik: "Right. Well I should be going, don't want them to leave me now do I?"**

**Nar: "Yes well I need to make sure everything is ready for the plan. And I need Kagura and Kanna ready as well."**

**With that Naraku left and Kikyo began her journey back as well.**

**Back at Camp**

**Everyone else was done eating. That's when Koga and Ayame arrived.**

**"Hey guys," Koga said.**

**"Hi everyone," Ayame said as well.**

**Everyone else said their hellos then Kagome asked, "Did you two eat anything?"**

**Koga: "No."**

**Aya: "We didn't have time."**

**That's when Ayame started looking around.**

**Inu: "What's wrong Ayame?"**

**Aya: "I thought that Ginta and Hokaku (A/N: Are those their names? Oh well if not we'll say that's what it is) were with us? Koga weren't they behind us?"**

**Koga: "Yea, don't worry, I've got jewel shards in my legs remember, they'll be here in 3 minutes with the rest of our wolves."**

**Kags: "Okay so do you guys want some breakfast, there's some left over."**

**Mir: "Yea we all ate besides isn't someone missing?"**

**Kags: "Yea Kikyo is."**

**Koga: "Well I'd like something to eat, how bout you love?"**

**Aya: "Yea, sure."**

**So Kagome got both of them some breakfast. By the time they were done eating, Kikyo had returned. So they all packed up camp and began their journey again to look for jewel shards. The day went by without any luck of any jewel shards. So they made up camp and since the sun was still up Sesshomaru said he was going to the hot springs that was near by. Kagome keeping her promise got her things and went with him.**

**Warning: Lemon starts here**

**Once there at the springs Sesshomaru began removing his kimono. Kagome got undressed during that time as well. They both went into the hot refreshing water. Kagome had her back to him and Sesshomaru decided to turn this into a game.**

**Sesshomaru dived under water and swam towards her. Kagome heard a splash of water and turned around but found that Sesshomaru had disappeared. Suddenly she got pulled under water. When she resurfaced, she found Sesshomaru looking at her.**

**Remembering she was naked her arms shooted up out of the water in an attempt to cover her breasts.**

**"How will I ever know how beautiful my mate is if she's afraid to let me see her."**

**Kagome blushed at the statement. Sesshomaru grabbed her arms and removed them from her. He held her hands and led her to the end of the springs. He braced against one of the rocks and pulled her close to him. He leaned closer to her until their lips touched. His hands moved up and down her sides, flowing with her curves. Kagome moaned when his hands cupped her ass, giving his tongue access to her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and enjoyed the feel of being held flush against him.**

**While their tongues made love, Sesshomaru's hands went up and held her as their kiss ended. He whispered in her ear, "Do you want to do this, my love?"**

**"Sess, I love you, why stop the one I love who loves me as well, from showing me how much he loves me?"**

**"Hm. Is that a go ahead?" Sesshomaru said playfully.**

**"Yes," Kagome answered with a smile.**

**Sesshomaru took her on land and laid her down on her back. He spread her legs and lay between them. He kissed her lips lightly, then placed butterfly kissed all the way down to her belly button. He stopped and looked at her, giving her a mischievous smile. Then he plunged his tongue between her wet folds. This caused a moan from Kagome, as he moved his tongue in different ways causing pleasure in places, Kagome never thought possible.**

**While he did this, his hands massaged her soft mounds. Kagome's hands were tangled in his hair, as she tried to pull him closed to her. He brought her to a world where only two of them existed, as his tongue played with her clit.**

**In a few moments Kagome had her first orgasm letting her fluids flow free and into his mouth. By this time his member was aching painfully to be inside her. So he moved up to her and kissed her lips softly, letting her taste herself from his lips. He pulled back and whispered in her ear, **

**"This will hurt at first and I'm sorry."**

**"Sorry for what?"**

**"The pain that will occur, because I can't prevent you from feeling it."**

**"Oh Sessho, it's not your fault, its natural, so go ahead."**

**With that Sesshomaru obeyed and he slowly slid his cock inside of her and then he waited for the pain to ease. Kagome's tears were flowing down her cheeks as she cried silently from the pain, and Sesshomaru licked her tears and kissed her to help ease the pain. Finally the pain subsided and Kagome began bucking her hips. So Sesshomaru broke their kiss and started thrusting in and out, in and out.**

**Kagome kept saying, "Harder...oh...yes...please..faster...uh uh uh uh."**

**Sesshomaru of course complied to her wishes and with each new thrust he would go back in her harder and faster, the whole time he licked the juncture where her neck and shoulder met. Finally with one final hard thrust Kagome moaned out, "Se...sho..." and came for the second time that night. And Sesshomaru howled and said, "Ka...go...me!" and he spilled his hot seed into her, then he bit her neck, marking her as his mate. He then licked the blood and kissed his mating mark. He rolled to the side and held her in his arms.**

**Lemon ends**

**For about 15 minutes, they stayed like this in each others arms perfectly content that's when Kagome remembered what Inuyasha told them earlier.**

**"We should get dressed," Sesshomaru said, before she could even say anything.**

**"We didn't bath yet either," he added to what he just said.**

**"Okay well we better hurry, because we have to get back to-"**

**"I know."**

**With that said they went back into the hot, steaming water, and bathed each other. When they were done they got dressed and Kagome took out her mirror to comb her hair as always when she noticed a crescent moon in the middle of her forehead, just like Sesshomaru's.**

**"Sess?"**

**"Hm?"**

**"Why do I have a crescent moon?"**

**"Oh, that also means you're my mate and it lets other demons know that you belong to me."**

**"Oh, okay."**

**After they had that little discovery, they went back to camp. When they got back Shippo ran straight into Sesshomaru.**

**Ship: "Mom, dad...help...Sango...stealers...s-"**

**Kags: "Easy Shippo, take it easy and just breath."**

**Shippo did as she said then he began.**

**"Inuyasha is in trouble. Its Kikyo and Sango and Miroku are trying but then Miroku got paralyzed and Sango's helping him and Kikyo has Koga and Ayame wrapped to a tree like you were."**

**Kags: "Where?"**

**Ship: "Follow me."**

**So Kagome and Sesshomaru followed Shippo to where everyone else was. On their way Kagome asked him a few questions.**

**Kags: "Did Kikyo kiss him?"**

**Ship: "Yea, why?"**

**Kags: "That's what she did the last time when she almost succeeded."**

**With that they finally arrived and saw Kikyo and Inuyasha in the same position as before. Kagome got out her bow and arrows and fired an arrow at Kikyo. Kikyo felt the painful pierce of an arrow and then she began to turn to dust as all the maidens' souls that she got over the time she's been walking the earth, were free to go and rest in piece, including the part of Kagome's soul that she had, which headed towards Kagome making her glow a blue color as it went back into her body.**

**During that time Inuyasha fell to the ground and Kagome went to him. Miroku had become able to move and Koga and Ayame were no longer stuck to a tree. Kagome kneeled down and rested Inuyasha's head in her lap. Two minutes passed and Inuyasha woke up and saw Kagome looking down at him.**

**Kags: "Hey."**

**Inu: "Hey."**

**Kags: "You okay now?"**

**Inu: ⌠Yeah, thanks Kagome."**

**Kags: "Anytime."**

**With that said they got up and everyone headed back to camp. When they arrived they all sat down and began talking from what they would do about Naraku tomorrow to noticing something different about Kagome.**

**Mir: "So Kagome why is there a crescent moon on your forehead?"**

**Kags: "mmm..."**

**Inu: "Well Kagome's scent has changed and I think that she's...Sesshomaru should I tell her?"**

**"Well Kagome and I had some fun when we went to the springs...and do you want to say something?" Sesshomaru said knowing clearly that his son wanted to tell them.**

**Ship: "Well yeah you marked her as your mate."**

**Sess: "Exactly. Now you can tell her Inuyasha."**

**Inu: "Okay...well Kagome, your pregnant."**

**Everyone, except Sess, Inu, Shippo, Koga, Ayame and Kilala: "What?"**

**Sess: "When we had our fun, my love, so now your with child."**

**Kags: "Oh Kami, how long will it be before I have the baby?"**

**Aya: "It'll be 2 months, but if it was Inuyasha's then it would take 4 months."**

**For the rest of the night they all talked about plans for the baby, and they figured that Inuyasha would pull a surprise attack on Naraku since he would suspect Inuyasha to be dead. After they chatted everyone cuddled up near someone, this time Inuyasha was with Kilala and Shippo, and they all went to sleep prepared to fight Naraku tomorrow.**


	12. The Final Battle Part 1

**Chapter 12: The Final Battle Part 1**

**Today was the day, the day they would regain the jewel, the day they would get rid of a threat, the day that Naraku would meet his death. The whole gang was already up, camp was packed and they were on their way to face off in the final battle against Naraku. Inuyasha was traveling in the trees, his scent undetectable, since Sesshomaru taught him last night how to mask his scent.**

**The group walked for the whole morning before they came across a field where Naraku's poisonous insects were. First five, then twenty, then hundreds of them gathered to stop the group. Soon the wind started blowing heavily and everyone got into battle position, as they prepared to face Kagura.**

**But who they saw, was someone completely different. There was a demon woman standing there before them. She had long silky black hair that was Sesshomaru's hair length, and her eyes were a light green. She was around Kagome's height and she wore shoes similar to Yura's (A/N: Remember Yura of the Hair), a short purple skirt, and a blue and purple top that seemed like a bikini top, except pink see through veil kind of thing connected from either side of it and the end connected to a bracelet on each wrist. She had pink lipstick and blue eye shadow on. Purple stripes were on each cheek as well. She was beautiful no doubt about that, but who was she?**

**"Who are you?" Koga asked the question that everyone wanted to know.**

**"Hello, I was looking for someone, do you know the half-demon Inuyasha?"**

**"Yes, why?"**

**"Well I was told that he was dead."**

**That's when Kagome began talking, "He is and who are you?"**

**"Oh well my name is Nya. Can you tell me who killed him?" the woman know identified as Nya asked.**

**Kags: "Why do you care?"**

**"Because my mate has requested that I kill his friends."**

**"And who is your mate?" Sesshomaru asked her in an icy voice.**

**"Oh you know him, his name is Naraku," And with that she charged at them. She jumped up off the ground and let out a swirl of sparkling dust. It affected Miroku, Sango and Shippo, soon enough they were out cold.**

**Kagome rushed over to them since they were standing next to each other they weren't very far apart when they fell. "What did you do to them?"**

**"I simply set an illusion for them, oh and it will be there worst nightmare. As for you sweetie meet my sister," Nya said.**

**All of a sudden out of nowhere another girl, identical to Nya came out of the woods, luckily the opposite side of where Inuyasha was hiding. As he watched the scene before him he was going crazy enough not to just rush out of there and help them, but he had to he had to wait for Naraku. So he continued to watch his friends face this new woman.**

**"Hi the name is Veriya and how can I kill you...um...I believe your name is Kagome? Is it not?" the new girl asked.**

**"Yea that's hers and I'm Ayame, and don't you dare touch my sister?" she said, they were after all considered sisters since Koga, Ginta and Hokaku still thought of her as such. At that moment Ayame unsheathed her sword and charged at her but at the same time Veriya jumped up and flipped over.**

**"Hey two against one isn't fair, oh but I know how I can handle you both," Veriya jumped into the air and began spinning faster and faster and faster until she stopped and you saw two people land on the ground. "There lets see I've split into two of me ha ha now I'll go after both of you," with that Veriya charged at Ayame and unsheathed her sword and began to fight with her, and the other her went after Kagome with her sword. Kagome began to use her purifying energy and soon enough the Veriya that was charging at her disappeared.**

**By this time Naraku finally appeared with Kagura next to him. Kagura went to Veriya and whispered something to her, after that Veriya disappeared and reappeared right behind Kagome. Sesshomaru and Koga were about to go but Kagura came and used her dragon dance at Koga. And Naraku pinned Sesshomaru to a tree. Right at that moment as Ayame went to help Kagome, Nya came up behind her and stuck a sword in her back making her fall to the floor.**

**Kagome saw that everyone was looking behind her so she whipped around almost being stabbed in her stomach and if that happened both her and her baby would have died but thanks to Inuyasha rushing out of the woods in time, he used the wind scar on Veriya.**

**After that Kagome went to help Ayame since she was wounded and Nya and her began to fight.**

**"So Inuyasha you are alive, I'm surprised but then again Kikyo wasn't that good in bed, I didn't even expect her to win," Naraku stated. While he said that Inuyasha helped free Sesshomaru from the tree. Naraku was surprised by this but said nothing.**

**Both brothers charged at Naraku in an attempt to double attack. Naraku used his claws and they began to stretch and five of them went at Inuyasha making sure he knocked Tetsusaiga out of his hands. One tentacle, (A/N: You know what I'm talking about so work with me, I can't describe it too well because I'm not sure if thats what its called) wrapped around each of his wrists and ankles and his neck. Then Veriya was resurrected and stuck her sword in his chest. All this happened while Sesshomaru was trying to dodge Naraku's tentacles.**

**Meanwhile Nya unsheathed a second sword and twirled them both, the swords began gathering lightning and a bolt of lightning struck Ayame making her unconscious, when Kagome turned around and saw Ayame she turned back around and a sword stuck straight through her stomach. As she went down all she heard last was Koga and Sesshomaru calling her name. With that distracting Koga and Sesshomaru, Kagura and Naraku had an advantage. One final dragon dance and Koga became unconscious as well. Sesshomaru was the only one who could save them all but when he saw the tentacles coming at him it was too late.**

**During this time Sango was reliving the nightmare of her families death and the villagers and then she saw that the one person who she loved and who loved her in return, Miroku, was being killed by Kohaku. As for Miroku, he kept seeing Sango being killed, either by her brother or his wind tunnel or Naraku himself. Shippo and Kilala got caught in the illusions too but they were together and both running from the thunder brothers, as in this illusion Shippo couldn't stop them and Kilala couldn't transform to save him.**

**With everyone down it seems like the end for the group of friends and lovers, as Ginta and Hokaku hid throughout the whole fight but can they get the courage to save their friends? Or will the rest of the jewel shards that Kagome has, along with Koga's become Naraku's?**


End file.
